The Women and Infants Transmission Study I at the University of Puerto Rico Site has finished successfully its projected goals for its first funding cycle. Accomplishments during this period include: a total accrual of 157 pregnant, 47 non-pregnant HIV infected women and 115 infants. During the years 1990-92 a total of 13,026 pregnant women were tested for HIV. Our proposal includes an expansion of our catchment area. Universal offering of prenatal screening will be expanded from the original Metropolitan Health Region to two additional high-prevalence health regions in Puerto Rico. Unification of all proposed WITS II clinical activities, as well as those of the Adult and Pediatric ACTU in one center, the Women and Children HIV Care Center will facilitate enrollment, referral and coordination of the multiple and much needed services our families require.